The Sealing Symbol (19th)
Summary The Sanzu River grows unstable as Master Xandred makes his appearance in the human world. Xandred thanks Dayu for freeing him. The Rangers are surprised to see Master Xandred alive. Gold and Red Rangers defeat the Giant Moogers and turn their attention to Master Xandred. Xandred praises Dayu's powerful tune that brought him back. Dayu reveals that she played the tune for Deker, not Master Xandred. Dayu admits that she was never really a Nighlok with her human heart. Master Xandred feels betrayed and destroys Dayu. One part of Dayu now resides in Master Xandred, who turns his attention to the Rangers. Xandred calls for the Red Ranger. Red and Gold Rangers join the fight. Red Ranger reveals the Shiba Morpher and challenges Master Xandred. Master Xandred fires a blast towards Red Ranger. Gold Ranger pushes her out of the way. Red Ranger tells her new friends that she needs time for the Sealing Symbol. She gives the Shark Attack Disc to Green Ranger and the Black Box to Blue Ranger. Master Xandred fires another blast at the Rangers. Blue and Green Rangers power up to Super Samurai Blue Ranger and Shark Attack Green Ranger. The Rangers make their first attempt against Master Xandred. He evades their attacks and sends them to the ground. Lauren starts the Sealing Symbol as the Rangers slow down Master Xandred. At the Shiba House, Mentor Ji opens a Shiba-engraved suitcase. He hopes that he has trained the Rangers enough for this moment. Red Ranger dedicates the Sealing Symbol to her father. She continues the Sealing Symbol as the Rangers struggle against Master Xandred. Just as Master Xandred is about to strike Gold Ranger, Light Zord comes to his aid. Jayden continues to fight the Moogers. Master Xandred defeats the Rangers and turns his attention to Red Ranger. Jayden watches as Red Ranger summons the Sealing Symbol. The spell pushes Master Xandred into the mountain and causes an explosion. After a brief moment, Master Xandred walks through the fires and towards the Rangers, who are surprised to see him alive. Master Xandred reveals the white shield that was created with Dayu's spirit. Octoroo watches the fight from the Sanzu River. Master Xandred fires a massive attack towards all of the Rangers. Red Ranger falls from the hill and de-morphs. Jayden leaps to her side. He performs the Teleport Symbol to escape with the Rangers. Master Xandred leaves the scene with Dayu's garment. Later that night at the Shiba House, the Rangers are frustrated from their loss. Master Xandred is immune to the Sealing Symbol. Jayden walks outside and joins his sister on the bench. Lauren looks at the starry sky and tells Jayden that they have something to fight for. Lauren knows that the Xandred's ship will be able to sail right into the human world. She feels that she has failed her father and the other Rangers. Lauren wants Jayden to return as the leader of the Power Rangers. Her destiny was to perform the Sealing Symbol. Jayden says that it's time to finish what their father started. At the Sanzu River, Octoroo greets Master Xandred back to the ship. Octoroo mentions that Xandred can now walk on the human world without drying out. Dayu's sacrifice has helped to flood the River. Master Xandred throws Dayu's garment into the Sanzu River. Back at the Shiba House, Lauren calls the Rangers for a meeting and denounces her role as the leader. The Rangers are pleased to see Jayden return as the Red Ranger. Jayden has a plan to take on Master Xandred with brute force to the white patch. Lauren gives Jayden the Shiba Fire Disc to give him the power he needs. She has charged the disc with every symbol power possible. Mentor Ji knows that this is only the beginning of the final fight. The Sanzu River begins to flood the city. The Gap Sensor alerts the Rangers of the several Gaps. The Sanzu River continues to pour as Master Xandred's ship enters the human world. The Rangers return to the quarry, where they see a massive army of Moogers. The Rangers morph into action and perform their Roll Call. They run towards into the swarm of Moogers. Master Xandred and Octoroo watch as the world continues to flood. Master Xandred joins the battlefield. The Rangers stop fighting and watch as the Moogers stand in front of their Master. Red Ranger points to the white spot on Master Xandred. Red Ranger places the Shiba Fire Disc in the Black Box and powers up to Super Samurai mode. The Rangers prepare for their final mission. The Rangers and Moogers run towards each other. Red Ranger fights his way towards Master Xandred. Super Samurai Red Ranger powers up the Spin Sword and starts the attack on Master Xandred. He plunges the blade into the white patch. Master Xandred shakes him off. The Fire Shiba Disc is destroyed. Master Xandred fires a blast towards the Rangers and defeats them. Master Xandred leaves the scene to go after his next target: Lauren. To be continued. Cast Category:Episodes